Storm Warning
by Rebecca83
Summary: Chapter 6 is up!A huge storm strikes Port Charles, changing everything that it hits, mainly relationships.. Casper, JaSam and GQ.
1. Default Chapter

Storm Warning  
  
Summary:   
A huge storm strikes Port Charles, changing everything that it hits, mainly relationships.   
  
The main couples in the story are Courtney and Jax, Jason and Sam, and   
Georgie and Dillon. But there will be other couples in the story too, so if   
you don't like any of these couples you might not want to read it.  
  
Author's Notes: The bet between Courtney and Jax has been going on for 2   
months already.

Disclaimer: I don't own GH!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I bet you 10 millions for your foundation that I can seduce you within 3   
months."  
  
Why I would take a bet like that? Courtney asked herself, as she sat down on   
the bench. She started to realize that Jax was nothing like Sonny   
and Jason made him out to be. He was fun to be with; she smiled to herself,   
as she thought of how much fun they were having in Italy before Carly showed   
up.  
  
Carly thinks that she can get me and Jason back together, but we are over  
and she has to get through it her head that I am getting on with my life.  
  
But is that with Jax?  
  
Suddenly someone called her name interrupting her thoughts, Courtney looked   
up and saw that it was Georgie Jones. She didn't know her that well, but   
she remember she always use to come in Kelly's with Dillon when Courtney   
worked there.  
  
"Hi," Courtney smiled.  
  
"Waiting for someone?" Georgie asked.  
  
Courtney nodded. She then looked up and smiled.

"And here he is now," she   
said as she stood up and walked towards Jax. Courtney turned around.

"Have fun with Dillon," she called out to Georgie as her and Jax walked away.  
  
A few minutes later,  
  
Georgie looked up and saw Dillon standing in front of her.

"Have you been   
waiting long?" he asked as he leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"No."  
  
"So where are we going?" she asked as she stood up. He grinned at her.  
  
"It's a secret," he said, as he grabbed her hand. "Let's go"  
  
Georgie didn't care where she and Dillon went; all she cared about was that   
they were together. She wanted the relationship to work this time, and she   
would do whenever it took to make sure that nothing would destroy their   
relationship, when suddenly she heard the person she least wanted to talk   
to.  
  
"Dillion shouldn't you be at the studio helping me with my music?" Sage   
said as she came towards Dillion and Georgie.  
  
"It's my day off, Sage, and you know that as you have the day off too. Don't   
try and make trouble for me and Georgie," Dillion replied shaking his head.  
  
"Georgie is the one that made trouble for me when she made me damage my   
vocal cords," Sage cried glarring at Georgie.  
  
"How many times are you going to bring that up, Sage; it is old news,"   
Georgie said.  
  
Sage laughed. "How do you think my Uncle will feel if he founds out that it   
wasn't an accident?"  
  
"Are you threatening me?" Georgie shouted.  
  
"Of course not, I'm just saying to not to make anymore trouble for me," Sage   
said as she started to walk away. Sage turned around and waved. "Goodbye   
Dillion, see you tomorrow."  
  
"I hate that girl!" Georgie screamed. Dillion took a hold of her hand and kissed her temple.   
"Don't think about her, if we are lucky Brook Lynn will decide that she wants   
to sing."  
  
"Dillion, I don't think that is ever going to happen; she doesn't want to   
sing."  
  
"Let's just forgot about everything, ok? So where are we going? Please tell me,"   
Georgie begged. Dillion laughed.

"You will just have to wait and see."  
  
Courtney and Jax were at his place eating dinner.

"You know I never thought   
that I enjoy spending time with you, but I do," Courtney said, smiling.  
  
"I told you that you would fall for me," Jax said with a grin.  
  
"Who said that I was falling in love with you? I just said that I was   
enjoying your company," Courtney laughed.  
  
Jax leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"Do you think that is going to make me fall in love with you? I'm so going   
to win this bet," she said, smiling smugly.  
  
She thought that that it would be easy to win this bet, as her heart was   
with Jason, but something was happening... She was starting to feel something for Jax, but   
she'd been hurt by love before and she wasn't sure if she wanted to go through   
that again.  
  
"Thinking about me," Jax asked interrupting Courtney's thoughts. Courtney laughed.

"You know, I have other things to think about; I don't just   
think of you."  
  
"So you admit that you think about me. That's good," Jax laughed. Courtney stood up.

"Of course not," she said, smiling as she grabbed her   
jacket.

"Thank you for dinner."  
  
"Goodnight Courtney," he said and hugged her. She looked up at him and   
smiled. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him.

"Goodnight Jax," she said, as she   
walked out of the apartment.  
  
Courtney was walking to her car when her cell phone rang.

"Hello."  
  
"Courtney, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Not tonight; I'm tired," Courtney said.  
  
"Please, it won't take long, I promise." Courtney sighed.

"Fine, I'll be there as soon as I can," she said as she   
hung up the phone, got into her car, and drove away.  
  
She walked to the park and saw Carly sitting on the bench.  
  
"What is it, Carly?" Carly looked up at Courtney.

"Sam and Jason are getting closer."  
  
"This is the reason you asked me to meet you, Carly?" Courtney   
asked annoyed.  
  
"Courtney, you need to stop it! I know if you tell Jason that you still love   
him, he will leave Sam for sure."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, Jason and I are divorced. What he   
does with his life doesn't matter to me anymore; I'm getting on with my   
life."  
  
"But look how many times that Sonny and I got divorced and got back   
together," Carly replied.  
  
"But me and Jason aren't you and Sonny; we aren't going to get back   
together. You are the only one that doesn't understand that,"  
  
"Goodnight Carly," Courtney replied as she walked away from Carly.  
  
At Jason's penthouse,  
  
"Just eat this," Jason said as he handed her a plate.  
  
"I'm not hungry," Sam said pushing the plate away.  
  
"You have to for the baby," he said. Sam shook her head and Jason sighed. Suddenly Sam jumped and Jason looked worried.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I think the baby just kick," she said. She couldn't believe it; it was the   
most amazing thing. She still didn't know how she feels about this baby, but   
it was still great.  
  
"Do you want to feel it?" she asked as she grabbed his hand and put it on   
her stomach.  
  
Suddenly someone called Jason's name, they turned around and saw Sonny   
standing in front of them.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Sonny asked as he walked into the penthouse. Sam looked at Sonny. "The baby just kicked," she said smiling. Sonny smiled.

"That is great, I need to talk to you, Jason," he said. Jason   
stood up.

"Please try and eat something," he said before he left with   
Sonny.  
  
Sam nodded. She sighed. She was still in love with Sonny, but he was with   
Carly now and there was nothing that she could do about that. Jason   
returned into the penthouse a few minutes later and told Sam that he had to   
go do something. She nodded and he left.  
  
She ate what Jason gave her. She put her hand on her stomach.

"I can't just   
sit here and do nothing, It's too boring," she sighed as she grabbed her   
jacket, and left the penthouse.  
  
Carly walked into the penthouse and saw Micheal watching TV.

"Hey Mr. Man," she said.  
  
"Mom," he said as he hugged her. Suddenly a news bulletin come on the TV.  
  
"The large storm cell is now headed for Port Charles. If you are in this area please find shelter immediately. It's going to be the biggest storm that we have seen for ages."

"Dillon, it looks like it's going to rain," Georgie said as they were walking hand-in-hand.

"Yeah, I think I heard that it might storm a little, but you know the weather dude is usually wrong," he answered. Georgie chuckled and nodded.

Courtney was walking home went she noticed the wind starting to pick up. She hugged herself trying to stay warm.

"I hope I get home before it rains," she said to herself.

"This is so much better than being cooped up in the penthouse all night," Sam sighed and she walked along the docks. She knew it was about to rain, maybe even storm by the way it looked, but she didn't want to go back to the penthouse. She knew how to handle herself in a little rain.

To be continued...

Author's Note: I'm not sure about the title if anybody has a better idea


	2. Chapter 2

**Storm Warning**  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The rain was pounding and the wind was blowing as Courtney was walking   
home. She was still thinking about what Carly said. Why couldn't she   
understand that she was getting on with her life?  
  
Suddenly her cell phone rang. I bet that is Carly, she thought to herself   
as she picked up the phone.

"Didn't we talked enough already Carly?"  
  
"Courtney."  
  
Suddenly Courtney realized that it wasn't Carly.

"Jax," she said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Sorry, I thought you were Carly."  
  
"I noticed."  
  
"Didn't you have enough of me? What do you want from me now? Do you want me to   
spend the night with you?"  
  
Jax laughed. "I told you that I would win the bet, you just said that you   
want to spend the night with me."  
  
"I never said that," Courtney said as she blushed into the phone.  
  
"Well the offer still stands, if you change your mind."  
  
"Well that won't be happening so you will be spending the night on your   
own," Courntey laughed.  
  
"Goodnight, Jax," Courtney said, as she hung up the phone.  
  
Courtney smiled to herself, as she hung up the phone and put it her bag.   
Jax was so certain that he was going to win this bet, but she knew that she   
was never going to sleep with Jax. But if she feels that way, why couldn't   
she stop thinking about Jax?  
  
She couldn't be falling in love with him, could she?  
  
Courtney looked at the rain, and saw that it was starting to pour; she   
started to run near a tree for cover. She figured the rain would only last a little bit then she could make it home.  
  
A few minutes later, she saw that it was starting to ease off, but what she   
didn't hear was the thunder and she didn't see the lightning.  
  
So she walked out from under the tree and  was started to walk when suddenly she looked up and saw lightning strike a  tree, she tried to run for cover, but it was too late.

"AH!"

{{{  
  
Georgie and Dillon stopped the car at a hilltop.  
  
"At least it is not raining up here," Georgie said, as she got out of the   
car.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?" she asked. He looked at her and smiled.

"Just   
close your eyes."  
  
She closed her eyes, as she grabbed his hand. "Don't let me fall."  
  
"You trust me, don't you?" he asked. She smiled.

"Of course, I do."  
  
"You can open them now," he said. She looked up and saw that Dillon had made   
a picnic for them.  
  
"Dillon, I can't believe that you did this," she said, smiling.  
  
"But why?" she asked. He looked at her.

"We haven't had any time to just  spent together so I thought that we need some privacy."  
  
Georgie sat down on the ground. "I love it."  
  
A while later,  
  
Georgie was lying on the ground with Dillon. "That was great food, but it   
didn't seem like Kelly's food."  
  
Dillon laughed. "I snuck into the Quartermaine mansion without anybody   
seeing me, and I got the cook to make me some food." Georgie laughed.

"That's great," she said.  
  
"I love you, Dillion Quartermaine, you know that, don't you?" she said, as she   
leaned over and kissed him.  
  
"I do," he said, as he held onto her. It feels so good to be with Dillion   
like this. She wasn't worried about Sage or anything else, it was just the   
two of them, and she liked it that way.  
  
She then turned to Dillion and smiled. "I remember when I was little and   
Maxie and I would lie on the ground, and try to make up what the clouds   
were."  
  
Dillon turned to her. "I never did that when I was younger, I was in Paris,   
London, or something like that,"  
  
"It is so fun, we should try it," Georgie said, as she looked up at the sky.   
"But it is hard to do it tonight though."  
  
Georgie then looked at her watch.

"We should be getting back, it is near my curfew," she said, as she stood up. "But thank you, this is exactly what I needed."  
  
They got into the car, and she turned on the radio.  
  
"The storm is getting worse; all bridges are closed due to flooding."  
  
Georgie turned to Dillion. "Did I hear right?"  
  
"Yes, we are stuck here, just me and you,"  
  
A hour later,  
  
Jax was sitting on the couch when the phone rang. "Jax."  
  
"Have you seen Courtney, she isn't home. Is she there with you?"  
  
"Last I heard was that Courtney was angry at you, Carly," Jax laughed.  
  
"Is she there or not?" Carly asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Thank you," Carly said, as she hung up the phone.  
  
After Jax got off the phone with Carly, he decided to call Courtney, just in   
case she just didn't want to talk to Carly, but when he called her cell   
phone, she didn't pick up. He was starting to get worried.  
  
He grabbed his jacket, and left.  
  
{{{  
  
It was thundering and lightning as Jax was trying to find Courntey. He   
stopped and picked up his phone and called Courtney. He got her voicemail.  
  
_"Courtney, it's me Jax. Carly called me; she is worried about you as you   
haven't called her yet. Call me and tell me that you are okay."_  
  
He hung up the phone. He couldn't believe how much he was worried about   
Courtney. The bet was only to be to get back at Sonny... But   
something happened and I am falling in love with her. This wasn't supposed   
to happen.  
  
Suddenly he heard someone said something. "Is someone there?" he asked.  
  
"Jax," said a voice quietly. He was sure that he heard someone calling his   
name.  
  
"Who's there?" he asked, as he turned and looked down.  
  
"Courtney!!"

As Sam was walking in the rain, she couldn't stop thinking about her life   
and how much it has changed.  
  
She put her hand on her stomach. "I never thought I would ever have or want   
a child," The baby suddenly kicked, "But you change it all; I can't wait for you to   
come," She then started to think of Sonny. She wished that her and  Sonny could bring this baby up together, but she understood why they had to lie and say it was Jason. _Jason has been there for me more than I've asked him to, she thought to himself.  
  
_She hadn't been watching where she was going and fell. She tried to get up, but her foot was twisted. She lay down on the ground,   
and she didn't know what she was going to do.  
  
"My baby," she screamed as she lied down on the ground, with the rain   
pouring down on her.  
  
She was in trouble and needed help, fast.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Storm Warning  
  
Chapter 3**  
  
"Courtney!!" Jax screamed, as he saw her on the ground with a branch on her chest. Courtney coughed and Jax rushed over to her.  
  
"What happened?" he asked as he lifted it off her. She laughed.

"I was walking home when it started to storm and then something fell on me."  
  
"How bad are you hurt? Do you need a hand getting up?" Jax said as he held  
out his hand to her.  
  
"I can get up myself; it just knocked the wind out of me," she said. She suddenly fell into Jax's arms.  
"What were you saying?"  
  
She looked at him, and grinned. "I guess I do need a little help," He grabbed her.

"I'm taking you to the hospital now," he said, as they started walking to  
his car.

{{  
  
Meanwhile in the park,  
  
The rain was pouring down on Sam. She'd tried to stand up again, but her  
foot hurt too much. It was more like it was broken than just twisted. Why  
did this have to happen? She was able to look after herself before, but now she  
couldn't. She put her hand on her stomach.  
  
"I'm sorry," she cried. She just prayed that her baby was going to be okay.  
  
She saw that her cell phone was on the ground; she picked it up and called  
the only person that would be able to help.  
  
She just hoped that the person gets the message in time.  
  
Jason walked into the penthouse. "Sam," he called out, but she wasn't there.  
He walked out of the penthouse and walked towards Max. "Have you see Sam?"  
he asked.  
  
"She left a while ago," Max replied.  
  
"Why did you let her leave, Max?" Jason shouted, "There is a hugestorm out  
there and you let a pregnant woman go out in it?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Morgan."  
  
"Take the rest of the night off Max," Sonny said as he walked out of the  
penthouse.  
  
"Okay," Max said, as he walked away.  
  
"Did I just hear right, is the mother of my child out there in this storm?"  
Sonny shouted.  
  
Jason looked at Sonny. "You can't say stuff like that, what would  
happen if Carly walked out of the door, and heard. I'm the father of Sam's  
baby; you got to remember that, if you want to keep your family happy."  
  
"Just find Sam and make sure that she is okay," Sonny said, as he walked  
back into the penthouse, leaving Jason alone. He picked up his cell phone to  
see if Sam called.  
  
"I need your help, Jason, please,"  
  
That was all that Sam said. He wondered where she was, but he was going to  
find her, he couldn't let anything happen to her or the baby.

{{{  
  
Courtney and Jax are driving when suddenly Courtney heard something.  
  
"What's that noise?" she asked.  
  
"I'm sure it is nothing."  
  
"I do know a little about cars, Jax and I think that your car is just about  
to break down," she said.  
  
The car suddenly stops. Jax laughed. "I guess you were right."  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"You know I remember when I first came to town and my car broke down then, I  
couldn't believe it."  
Courtney then remember when she first meet Jax a few years ago.

"What were just thinking about just then?" Jax asked Courtney. 

"I was just remembering when I first met you."  
  
"I remember that," Jax laughed. Courtney then looked at Jax. "I bet you  
love this, being stuck here with me."  
  
Jax looked at her. "You know in a different situation, I would love to be  
stuck with you, but not today."  
  
Courtney looks at Jax and laughed. "Why not? Do you care what happens to  
me?"  
  
Jax turned to face Courtney. "I do care what happens to you, Courtney. I'm  
not this bad person that Sonny and Jason make me out to be."  
  
"I am starting to realize that," she said, as she leaned over and kissed  
Jax. He looked at her." I should go see what is wrong with the car."  
  
A few minutes later,  
  
Jax returned to the car. "The oil is out. I can't beleive I haven't had it checked. I need to go get some."  
  
"Are you going to be okay on your own? I won't be long."  
  
"No, don't go," Courtney replied.

{{  
  
Sam looked up at the sky as the rain was falling down. She didn't know what  
else she could do. She tried to get up, but her foot was really hurt.  
  
Suddenly she felt a pain in her side. "No, this can't be happening, I can't  
lose this baby."  
  
She remembered when she had pains in Texas and Jason was there to help  
her, but not this time, she was on her own.  
  
Suddenly another pain came and she cried out in pain.

"I'm so sorry," she cried rubbing her belly.  
  
Suddenly someone held out their hand.

"Do you think that you can walk?" She looked up at him.  
  
"No, I can't. I think something is wrong with the baby."  
  
The person then knelt down and picked her up.  
  
"Everything is going to be okay, nothing is going to happen to you or the  
baby."

{{  
  
"I can't be late for my curfew Dillon, Mac will kill, especially if he  
knows that I am with you," Georgie said.  
  
Dillon put his arms around her. "It's going to be fine; we won't be here  
very long, I don't think."  
  
Georgie smiled. "I hope you are right, but if I have to be stuck with  
anybody, I'm glad that it is with you," she said, as she leaned over and  
kissed him.  
  
She then picked up her cell phone and tried to dial it. "My phone isn't  
working."  
  
Geogrie then start to shiver. "It's cold," she said.  
  
Dillon grabbed his jacket, and put it on her. "I'm going to go and check  
where we are, and if there is anywhere we can stay."  
  
Georgie smiled. "Are you sure you want to do that; it is getting dark."  
  
"I'll be just fine," Dillon replied, as he leaned over and kissed her.  
Georgie watched as Dillon walked out of the car, she couldn't believe how  
happy she was, she didn't even minded being stuck up here, as she was with  
Dillon.  
  
Dillon returned a few minutes later, "Georgie, I found somewhere for us to  
keep us out of the rain until we can go home."  
  
"Are you kidding me? We are going to break into someone's cabin, isn't that  
against the law?"  
  
" Would you rather stay in the car?" Dillion replied.  
  
" I guess not," Georgie laughed as she got out of the car, and headed  
towards the dark cabin.  
  
To be continued!!


	4. Chapter 4

Storm Warning  
  
Chapter 4  
  
As Dillon and Georgie were approaching the cabin; she stopped and looked at him.

"I can't believe that we are doing this; we are breaking into someone's cabin  
That's against the law, Dillon. Do you know what Mac will do? He is going to arrest  
us," Georgie replied.  
  
"You can't break into someone's place when the door is unlocked," Dillon  
said as he turned the doorknob and opened the door.  
  
"Are you telling me that they left their door unlocked?"  
  
"Yes, they did, so we really aren't doing anything illegal, Georgie," he said, as  
he took a hold of her hand, "Let's go inside."  
  
Georgie smiled. "I'm coming."  
  
Dillon turned the light on as they walked into the cabin. He walked towards the kitchen, and opened the cupboard.

"They don't have much here to eat, just a can of beans." Georgie walked up to Dillon and put her arms around Dillon.

"Its fine," she said, as she leaned over and kissed Dillion. He touched her face.

"I'm so glad that we are back together."  
  
"Me too," she said, smiling as she and Dillion walked over to the couch and  
sat down.  
  
Georgie turned to Dillion. She knew that she was going to be in big trouble  
when she got home, but she didn't care because she was with Dillion and  
that's exactly where she wanted to be.

(((  
  
"Jax, please, don't go," He looked at her.

"I'm flattered that you don't want me to go, but you need medical attention, so I need to go."  
  
"But the storm is getting worse again, I don't want you to get hurt," Courtney replied. Jax leaned over and kissed her.

"You are worried about me; I'm so going to win this bet."  
  
"Why do you always have to bring the bet up?" Courtney laughed.

Courtney turned and looked at Jax, and started to think about their  
relationship. It was starting to be more than just the bet and that scared  
her. 

Jax glanced over at Courtney. "I really need to go now."  
  
She didn't want him to go yet, as it was still raining and thundering, and  
she was enjoying him being with her, even if they were stuck in a storm. So  
she did the only thing that she could think of.

"I'm going to be fine, Jax." she said as she grabbed a hold of him  
and kissed him, passionately.

After they finished kissing, she picked up her cell phone and listen to her  
messages, as she was listening to Jax's message, she glanced at him_. I'm  
more to him than just winning a bet, he was concerned about her safety_, she  
thought to herself.  
  
She looked at Jax, and grinned. "You were concerned about me."  
  
Jax laughed. "I was just worry that I would have to rescue you."  
  
"What are you now, my knight in shining armor?" Courtney laughed.  
  
"I just might be."  
  
"Well, I don't need anybody rescuing me, I can save myself."  
  
"I know you can."  
  
Suddenly Courtney started to feel dizzy. 

"Are you okay?" Jax asked concerned. She then moved towards Jax.

"I think I'm just tired, "she said as she put her head on his shoulder.

He put his arms around her. She looked up at him.

"Thank you for finding me, but how did you know that something was  
wrong with me?"  
  
"Carly called me as she was looking for you and when I couldn't get a hold  
of you on your cell phone, I thought something could be wrong."  
  
"I didn't want to talk to Carly, we have a fight."  
  
"I suspected."  
  
Jax then touched Courtney's face. "You know you are so beautiful when you  
are hurt."  
  
"You are always tried to win this bet, aren't you?"  
  
"Not everything I say or do is because of this bet, Courtney."  
  
Courtney nodded. "I know," she said, as she put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I never thought that I would start to fall you, Courtney, this bet was  
suppose to be about Sonny and ticking him off, but I started to like you  
more because of you not because it would annoy your brother. I want to be  
with you because I like you."  
  
Jax then looked at Courtney, and saw that she was asleep. He then touched  
her face.

"I'm telling you how I really feel and you fall asleep," he whispered with a slight chuckle.  
Jax moved his arms and she started to wake up.

"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to get some oil, so we can get you to the hospital and make sure  
that you are okay."  
  
She looked up at him." Please be careful."  
  
He turned around. "I will, I'll be back as soon as I can. Call me on my  
cell, if you need me."  
  
"I'll be fine," she said, as she waved to him as he walked away.

(((Sam looked into his eyes, for some reason she knew that everything was going  
to be okay now that he was there. As he was carrying her to his car, she  
smiled to herself. She was safe now, both her and her baby, she thought to  
herself as she patted her stomach.  
  
"I can't believe that you came," Sam replied. "I know that I shouldn't know  
have left the penthouse. It was just that I was bored; it wasn't even raining  
when I went out not for awhile. I should have came home as soon as it  
started to rain, but I never thought that I would endanger my baby by going  
out, Jason, you got to believe me," Sam replied.  
  
"I do believe you," Jason said with a nod.  
  
She looked up at him. "Do you believe in fate?"  
  
"I don't believe in stuff like that, I believe what is right in front of  
me."  
  
Sam looked at Jason. "Remember in Texas when I lied about having a  
miscarriage and then I started to have really bad pains?"  
  
Jason nodded. "But you were fine, weren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, but maybe that was just a warning, and this time, I am going to lose  
the baby for real," Sam replied, as Jason gently put her in the passenger  
seat.  
  
Jason grabbed her hand. "You aren't going to lose this baby."  
  
"You promise me."  
  
"I promise you," Jason promised, lightly squeezing her hand.  
  
Sam believed Jason's words, and hoped that he was right and that nothing is  
going to happen to her baby.

(((  
  
At the Jones house,  
  
"Felicia, Georgie should be home by now; she is never this late," Mac  
replied, as he started to pace around the living room.  
  
"Mac, just sit down, I'm sure that she has a good reason for being late,"  
Felicia said, trying to calm Mac down. Suddenly there was a knock at the  
door.  
  
Mac opened it, and standing in front of them was Sage Alcazar.  
  
"Is Georgie home?" Sage asked.  
  
"Why do you want with my sister, Sage?" Maxie said, as she walked up to Sage, Mac  
and Felicia.  
  
"I'm just curious if she and Dillon got back from their date."  
  
"You don't care about Georgie; you just want to get her into trouble, just  
go away Sage," Maxie shouted.  
  
"Maxie, doesn't talk to her like that, we wanted to hear what she has to  
say," Mac replied.  
  
Maxie sighed. "Fine, if you believe anything that she has to say then there  
is something wrong. Sage and Georgie do not get along with each other, so why  
would she know anything about Georgie's social life."  
  
Brooklyn then came down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" she asked, as she came towards them.  
  
"Our friend, Sage, here is trying to get Georgie into trouble."  
  
"That isn't what I was doing, I just want to talk to Georgie," Sage said,  
grinning, with this funny look on her face.  
  
"Yeah right Sage, I don't know you that well, but I know that you and  
Georgie aren't friends, you are more like enemies," Brooklyn replied.  
  
Mac looked at Sage. "Thank you for telling me, Sage, goodbye" he said, as he  
closed the door. Both Mac and Felicia looked at each other, unsure what to  
do next.

(((  
  
Sam is looking out the window as they were driving, she then touched her  
stomach.

"Everything is going to be okay, nothing is going to happen to  
you," she whispered.  
  
She remembers when she found out that she was having Sonny's baby. She was so  
scared about it and still was. I didn't know if I wanted to keep the baby,  
give it up for adoption or have an abortion, but then when Jason agreed to  
lie to everybody and say that he is the father, something happened and now I  
want this baby more than ever,' she thought to herself.  
  
Suddenly Sam had another pain. _But now I could lose my child,_ she thought  
to herself.  
  
Jason turned around and saw that Sam wasn't looking that great, and pulled  
the car over.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked as he turned around to face her.  
  
She looked up at him sadly. "I got another pain, Jason, what I am going to  
do if I lose this baby?" she said, as tears started to fall down her cheeks.  
Jason grabbed a hold of her hand.

"You aren't going to lose this baby," he said, sternly.  
  
"But you don't know that for sure, do you Jason? I could lose my baby. What  
is Sonny going to think about me when I lose his baby?"  
  
"I don't know what is going to happen, but I am going to try my best and  
make sure that nothing happens to your baby."  
  
Sam took a hold of Jason's hand. "I believe you."  
  
"Do you want me to call Sonny?" he asked. She looked up at him.

"Yes, please," she said. She knew that Sonny had his own family and loved Carly,  
but she thought that he deserved to know about his child.  
  
"I can't get a hold of Sonny," Jason replied. Sam looked over at Jason. "Its  
fine, but I think we need to get the hospital now!" Jason grabbed a hold of  
her hand. "Is it that bad?"  
  
"Jason, if we don't get there soon, I'm going to lose this baby."  
  
"Everything is going to be okay; nothing is going to happen to your baby."  
  
"I hope you are right," Sam mumbled to herself as they drive off.

(((  
  
Courtney looked as the rain was pouring down again, and the wind was blowing  
fast again, she was starting to worry about Jax. _I hope that he is okay,_ she  
thought to herself. If someone told months ago that she and Jasper Jacks  
would be spending all this time together, she would have laughed at them,  
but look at them now. She then looked out the window when she saw Jax  
coming, and breathes a sigh of relief when she knew that Jax was okay. She  
then decided to get out of the car, and see him.  
  
She waved at Jax.

"Been long enough?" she laughed.  
  
"You miss me?" he laughed as he started to come towards her.  
  
"Maybe," she said, laughing with this grin on her face. "You are soaking  
wet," she said, laughing.

"Take my jacket," she said, as she took it off.  
  
"You need it more than me," Jax said.  
  
"I'm fine," Courtney said, as she started to get dizzy. "Jax…" she said,  
when suddenly fall on the ground.  
  
"No!!" Jax screamed as he run to her. He kneeled down and picked her up.  
  
"Courtney, wake up," he said, as he looked at her. "You can't do this to  
me,"  
  
She then slowly started to open her eyes. "Jax," she said quietly. He looked  
at her. "It's going to be fine, I'm going to get you to the hospital, you  
are going to be okay," She then closed her eyes.  
  
"Don't go sleep, Courtney," he said, as he touched her face. "I can't lose  
you!"

(((  
  
"This is exactly how I want it to be just the two of us," Georgie replied as  
she cuddled up to Dillon. He looked at her, and put his arms around her.

"I'm sorry about how much I hurt you with…" but before he could said  
anymore, Georgie put her hand on his mouth.  
  
"Let's not talk about Sage tonight."  
  
"Deal," Dillon said, when suddenly all the lights went out.

"Oh great," Dillion said. "Maybe we should have stay in the car,"  
  
" No, Dillion, it's fine, I think I saw some candles in the kitchen drawer,"  
Georgie replied as she went to the drawer and got the candles.

"Here they are," she said as she walked back towards Dillion.  
  
"Do you have a lighter?" Georgie asked.  
  
"I think I saw one on the table, " he said, as he lit the candle.  
  
She looked at him. "This is so romantic," she said, as Dillon leaned over  
and kissed her and then went over to the couch, and started kissing.  
  
Dillon then stopped. "We can't do this."  
  
Georgie looked at Dillon.

"You don't want me this that is," she said, as she  
started to get up from the couch. Dillon grabbed a hold of Georgie's hand.

"I do want you, but are you sure you are ready?"

(((  
  
Ned and Lois are driving. "This storm is getting worse, we should get home  
before he gets any worse," Lois replied.  
  
"Well you were the one that wanted to meet me at L&B to talk about our  
daughter," Ned replied.  
  
"I thought you would like to know why your daughter doesn't want to sing,"  
Lois replied.  
  
"Well you could have waited until we went to work tomorrow, "Ned said.  
  
"I couldn't wait until then, I wouldn't have been able to sleep. What can I do  
to make my little girl sing?"  
  
"You can't make her, Lois."  
  
Lois then was looking at the window. "No!"  
  
"Lois, I know that you want your daughter sing, but you can't make her do  
it,"  
  
"No, it's not about Brookie… I need you to  
stop the car now!"  
  
Ned looks on Lois strangely. "Why, I thought you want to get home?"  
  
"Just stop the car now!"  
  
Ned knew his ex-wife well enough, and knew that he need to do exactly what  
she said. So he pulled the car over and turned to face Lois.

"So what is wrong?"  
  
"I was looking out the window, and I saw Jax and Courtney, and I think they  
are in trouble!"  
  
To be continued!!


	5. Chapter 5

Storm Warning  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"What do you mean Jax and Courtney are in trouble?" Ned asked as he looked  
at Lois.  
  
"When I was looking out the window, I saw Jax holding Courtney. But now I think he's  
walking down the street towards his car, I think they are in trouble."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes I am," Lois said, positively.  
  
"Okay, then let's go see," Ned replied as they got out of their car.  
  
"Jax!" Lois shouted. Jax turned around.

"Lois!" he said, surprised to see her in front of him,  
but he didn't have time to ask why she was there.  
  
"What's wrong with Courtney?" she asked, as she ran towards Jax and  
Courtney.  
  
"I'll explain it to you all later, but my car is out of gas, I was going to get some more, but we don't have time. Can you drive us to the hospital, Ned?"  
  
"Of course, I can," Ned said, as they walked to the car. Jax put Courtney  
in the back seat and sat down next to her.

"Everything is going to be okay now," he said, as he touched her face. Lois and Ned got back into the car, and drove off.

((  
  
"Are you sure you are ready?" Dillon asked again, "I don't want to rush you  
into this; we don't need to do it tonight. I can wait." Georgie leaned over and kissed him, and then looked up at him.

"I'm ready; I want to you to make love to me right now, Dillon," she said, as she leaned  
over and kissed him, again. Dillon pulled her body closer to his and gently laid her on the floor.  
  
An hour later,  
  
Georgie's head was resting on Dillon's chest.

"This is exactly how I imagined it would be," she thought to herself, as she looked up at  
Dillon, as she was cuddled up in the blanket.  
  
"You know I never thought that tonight would be the night," Georgie replied.  
  
"You are regretting it now, aren't you Georgie? I didn't pressured you didn't  
I?" Georgie laughed lightly and looked at him.

"Dillion, you didn't pressure me to do anything, I didn't want to," she said, as she leaned over and kissed him.  
  
"I love you Dillion."  
  
"I love you too, Georgie." Georgie lied next to Dillion and smiled to herself. This is exactly what she wanted it to be like and more.  
  
"What were you just thinking of?" Dillion asked. She looked at him and  
laughed.

"I was just thinking about us. I didn't think tonight was going to be  
as special as it was, but I don't regret. I'm so happy because I'm with you  
and I don't want that to ever change."  
  
"It won't," Dillion said as he put his arms around Georgie.  
  
((  
  
As Ned and Lois were approaching the hospital, Lois turned around and saw  
Jax touching Courtney's face, and whispering something to her.  
  
"So what happened to her? " Lois asked.  
  
"She got struck by a piece of wood during the storm. She seemed fine, but now... I don't know." Jax looked at Courtney and touched her face, "I was taking her to the  
hospital when my car ran out of gas. I should have called an ambulance, but  
she said that she was fine. If anything happens to her, I don't know what I  
will do." Lois touched Jax's arm.

"She is going to be just fine."  
  
"We're at the hospital," Ned announced.  
  
"I'll go and get a wheelchair," Lois replied as she got out of the car and  
walked into the hospital.  
  
Jason was wheeling Sam inside.

"Nurse, I need to see Dr. Meadows. Her  
patient Sam McCall is having pains." The nurse looked up at Jason and Sam.

"I'll call Dr. Meadows and see if she can see you, you may wait in the waiting area." Jason wheeled Sam to the waiting area.

"How are you?" Sam looked at Jason.

"I don't know. What happens if I'm going into labor now? Will the baby be able to survive? What if I don't know what I am doing?" Jason touched her hand.

"Sam, everything is going to be okay. Just calm down. It isn't going to do the baby any good if you are stressed out like this. Take a deep breath and try to relax," he said. She looked at him.

"I'm trying to, but I can't when I think that I could be losing this baby," she said, as she started to screamed.

"No!" Jason stood up, and ran to the admitting desk.

"Go get Dr. Meadows now, her patient is extreme pain," Jason ran back over to Sam, and grabbed a hold of her hand.

"It's going to be okay."  
  
((  
  
Lois and Ned are waiting in the waiting area on the emeragery floor when Jax  
come up to them.  
  
"How is she?" Lois asked. Jax looked at her. "I don't know; the doctor is in  
with her now." Ned looks at Jax.

"You are really worried about Courtney, aren't you?" he  
said. Jax nodded.

"She is such a great woman. She's smart and beautiful, if  
something happens to her because I didn't get her here on time. I don't  
know what I will do with myself." he said, as tears started to fall down his   
cheeks.  
  
"But nothing is going to happen to her; she is going to be fine."  
  
"I hope you are right," he said, as he wiped away his tears away from his  
cheeks.  
  
"You are falling in love with her, aren't you?" Lois said.But before Jax could reply, the doctor showed up.

"Are you Mr. Jacks?" the doctor asked. Jax stood up.

"That's me. How's Courtney?"  
  
"Your girlfriend is going to be fine; she has a few bruises, but should make  
a full recovery."  
  
"What about her being unconscious?" Jax questioned.  
  
"That is from the shock of the trauma, but she should wake up very soon."  
  
"Can I go and see her?" Jax asked.  
  
"Yes," the doctor said as he walked away from Jax.  
  
"There is no way that you are going anywhere near my sister." Jax turned around and saw Sonny standing in front of him.  
  
(((  
  
Georgie was lying next to Dillon, when she saw that he had fall asleep. She  
touched his face.

"This was the best night." She then stood up and got dressed, when suddenly the lights came back. She decided to use her cell phone and call Maxie and tell where they are. She  
walked over to her purse and noticed that her cell phone wasn't there.  
  
I must have left my cell phone in the car, Georgie thought to herself. So  
she decided to go to the car and get it. She walked over to Dillon and saw  
that he was still asleep, so she didn't want to wake him up. She picked up  
his keys that were on the table, and left the cabin. Dillon then started to wake up.

"Georgie, where are you going?" he asked, as  
he stood up. She turned around and smiled.

"I left my cell phone in the car and I want to see if it is working now."  
  
"I'll come with you; I don't want you to get lost." Georgie laughed, as she walked up to Dillon.

"I'll be fine," she said as she put her arms around him. He leaned over and kissed her.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
"I'll be fine, I promise," Georgie said, as she left the cabin. Georgie got the phone out of the car, and dialed Maxie's cell phone, but Maxie wasn't there. She decided to leave a message. "Hey Sis, it's me," but before Georgie could say anymore, her battery ran out and she couldn't  
finished her message.  
  
"Damn it," she whispered herself. I guess I should get back to Dillon," she  
thought to herself. She then realized that she didn't remember which cabin  
they were at and realized that she was lost.  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Felicia and Mac stormed into the Quartermines.  
  
"Why are you two here? Did Jason committed a crime again?" Edward said.  
  
"This has nothing to do with Jason," Mac replied.  
  
"I want to know where my daughter is!" Felicia replied.  
  
"Why would we know where Georgie is?"  
  
"Because my daughter is with Dillon," Mac said.  
  
"How can we help you? Mac, Dillon doesn't live here anymore," Tracey replied.  
  
"You must have some idea where Dillon is, Tracey; he is your son," Felicia  
replied.  
  
"I don't keep a tab on my son and it looks like you don't either, or you  
would know where Dillion and Georgie are."  
  
"We aren't going to get any answers from anybody here; we are going to have  
to look somewhere else."

(((  
  
"You can't tell me what to do, Sonny. I'm going to see Courtney!" Jax   
replied as he started to walk away from Sonny.  
  
"She is my sister and I can say who I want her to see and you aren't one  
of them." Carly looked at Sonny.

"I don't care much for Jax, but don't you think you are being a little bit unreasonable."  
  
"No, I'm not," Sonny said, as he walked away. Jax looked at Carly.

"Thanks for sticking up for me."  
  
"I didn't do it for you; I did it for Courtney. She seems to like your  
company, but don't get me wrong, I still don't like you," Carly replied.  
"Did you look for her after I told you that I didn't hear from her?" Jax nodded.

"I called her because I thought that she just didn't want to talk to you, but when she didn't answer her cell; I went looking for her."  
  
"She is going to be okay, isn't she?" Carly asked.  
  
"Yes, she is going to be just fine," he said. "She just needs to wake up,  
and then she should be fine." Carly nodded.

"I'm going to go and see Sonny."  
  
Sam and Jason are sitting in the exam room.

"Why isn't the doctor here yet?" Sam screamed.

"I don't want to lose this baby," she said, as tears started to fall down her cheeks.  
  
"Everything is going to be okay; I'm not going to let anything happen to you  
or the baby," he said, as he held her hand. Dr. Meadows then entered the room.

"I heard that you had some pains. Why don't we check what is wrong?" she said, as she checked Sam out. Sam grabbed a tight hold of Jason's hand, as the doctor was checking her out.  
  
"Is everything okay?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Ms. McCall, but your baby is in trouble."  
"What do you mean something is wrong with my baby, I'm going to lose my  
baby, aren't I?" Sam screamed.  
  
"I will try everything to make sure that nothing is going to happen to your  
baby, but you are going into premature labor."  
  
((  
  
Jax was sitting in Courtney's room. "This has been a very eventful evening,  
hasn't it?" he laughed. "I think this was more fun than when Carly spoil our  
evening in Italy." He then touched her face.

"But you have to wake up, so I can win the bet,  
because you know I will, because you are so falling for me, just like I am  
falling for you," he said, as he leaned over and kissed her forehead. A doctor then came into the room.

"I need to check my patient." Jax stood up, and nodded, but before he left, he walked over to Courtney.

"I'll be outside waiting for you," he said as he walked out of the room.

"Georgie's been gone too long," Dillon said aloud as he stood up.

'This baby has to be ok. I can't lose this baby or it's mother.' Jason thought as he held Sam's hand.

"Come on, Courtney. You have to be ok," Jax whispered as he looked at her through the window in the door.  
(((

At the hospital,  
  
The doctor came out.

"Is Courtney awake yet?" Carly asked. The doctor looked at Carly.

"She is awake, and she is asking for you, Mr. Jacks."  
  
To be continued!!


	6. Chapter 6

Storm Warning

Chapter 6

Carly stared at Jax.

"Go ahead, it seems like she wants to see you. I don't know why. " Jax nodded, as the doctor show where Courtney's hospital room was.

"Carly," Sonny said.

She turned around. "Jax is just with Courtney right now. "

"I'll come back in a few minutes, I'm sure you will want to see her first."

Carly put her arms around Sonny. "I can't believe that Courtney would want to see Jax,"

" Candyboy is only with Courtney because of me."

Carly nodded. " I'm going to go and see how much longer he is going to be."

Sonny nodded, as he walked away from Carly.

888888

" Thank you for saving my life," Courtney said, as Jax sat down next to her bedside.

" I couldn't not help you, could I?"

" About our kiss….."

He touched her face. " I know that I'm going to win the bet."

She laughed in her face. " I shouldn't have kiss you, I don't know what I was doing."

"You like me, Courtney. Admit it; I'm going to win this bet."

"Did you save my life because you wanted to win that stupid bet?" Courtney yelled.

He shaked his head. "I save your life because…. "

Jax stopped himself. "Were you going to say that you are falling for me, Jax. Did I win the bet then?"

" I never said anything about falling for you."

There was a knock at the door. "Can I come in?" Carly asked.

Jax nodded. "I hope you feel better soon, Courtney," he said, as he walked out of the room.

Carly stared at her best friend and could tell by the look on her face. "You are falling for him, aren't you? Why?"

Courtney shakes her head. "I don't know what you are talking about. I have no feelings what so ever for Jasper Jacks. "

Carly grabbed a seat. "I said the exact same thing about Sonny."

"I'm not in love with Jax or falling in love with him. I'm going to win this bet. "

Carly laughed at her friend. " You know you are protesting a lot."

"I am not."

Courtney knew that she was lying to herself; she was falling for Jasper Jacks and scared her so much.

"Tell me how you ended up here."

9999

She didn't know if her ankle was broken or sprained, but it hurt to move. It didn't help that she didn't know where she was or how to do back to the cabin, she knew by now that Dillon was looking for her.

She was getting colder and colder.

00000

Dillon looked everywhere for Georgie, he was starting to get really worried about her; it was starting to rain harder and harder.

If anything happened to her, he doesn't know what he would do if anything happen to Georgie. He loves her, he regrets hurting her so much, he is going to show her that he would never hurt her like that again.

"Georgie," he yelled. "Where are you?"

Suddenly he heard the thunder and the lightning. This was not good, not good at all.

He needed to find Georgie now.

0000

Georgie tried to stand up, but she just couldn't.

"Dillon," she yelled, but she knew that she was too far away from the cabin. Dillon had hurt her really bad, but she was getting him a second chance. What if she never gets that second chance again?

What if nobody ever finds her?

She stood up, she knew that it was going to hurt, but she needed to get back to Dillon, she couldn't stay out here all night. She stood up and tried to walk, even though it was hurting her. She got a few steps before she started to lose her balance and she fall onto the ground, hitting her head on the rock.

She was in and out of conscious.

"I love you, Dillon," was the last thing that she said before she went into unconsciousness.

000

Sam looked at Jason. "I can't lose this baby."

Jason grabbed her head. "You need to stay calm."

"I don't want to give birth right now; it's not good for the baby."

"Sam, I'm here,"

Sam looked up and saw Sonny.

She knew that he would come. " How's the baby?" he asked.

"Our baby is in danger. Does this mean that you want to be with me, Sonny?"

Sonny shakes his head. " I'm only here for the baby, and you know that. "

Jason looked at Sonny. " I'll leave you two alone," as he walked out of the room.

Dr. Meadows was walking towards the room. "How is the baby? " he asked.

She stared at Jason. " I'm going to keep her medication to slow the contractions down, but I can't guarantee that it is going to work."

"I know. Just do whatever you can to save her baby."

"I will." Dr. Meadows said, as she walked back into Sam's room.

00000

" Jason, are you here to see Courtney?" Carly asked. "She was hurt during the storm. She has been asking about you. I think she misses you."

"My baby is in trouble," Jason responded.

Carly placed a hand on Jason's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I know how much this baby means to you."

"Courtney's room is room 312. "

"I'm not going to go and see her."

"Jason, she has been asking about you."

Carly sighed. " I need to go and find Sonny. Do you know where he is?" she asked.

" I'm right here," Sonny responded.

Jason glanced at Carly and Sonny. " You should go home."

" Go and see Courtney," Carly said, as they walked away from her. Jason nodded.

He needed to get back to Sam, but if Courtney was keeping asking for him, maybe something was really worried with her.

He walked towards Courtney's room. He walked into her room.

"Jason?" she questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"Carly said that you are keeping asking for me, are you okay?" She laughed at him. " I think Carly is trying to get us back together."

" Still?"

Courtney nodded. "She is. I didn't ask to see you. You didn't come to the hospital just for that, did you?"

He shakes his head. "My baby is in danger."

"I'm so sorry," Courtney said.

She suddenly remember the night that she lost her baby.

Jason glanced at her. "Are you okay?" he asked, as he saw the look on her face.

"I'm just thinking about our baby. The baby we lost."

Jason moved towards her bed, and hugged her. "I know, Courtney."

"I guess I know how you feel now. Back together with him, are you?." Courtney looked up and saw Jax standing in front of the doorway.

" It's not what you think," Courtney said.

Jax just shakes his head and walked away. Jason looked at Courtney.

" You deserve someone better than Jax,"

Courtney glanced at Jason. " I need to find Jax."

Jason nodded as he walked away from her.

"Wait, Jason. I hope your baby is going to be okay."

Jason nodded, as he left the room. Courtney got out of her bed and walked down the corridor and towards the admitting desk.

"Have you seen Jasper Jacks?" she asked.

"He left just about five minutes ago." Courtney sighed. "I need to see my doctor now. I want to check myself out of the hospital."

00

Dillon wasn't going to stop until he finds Georgie. His heart was breaking right now. If anything happened to Georgie because he brought her up here, he doesn't know what he would. " I love you, Georgie."

Suddenly he saw Georgie's necklace on the ground.

But where was Georgie?

99999

Jax was just getting some candles because of the blackout when there was a knock at his door. He opened it and there was Courtney standing in front of the door, soaking wet.

"Courtney, you should be in the hospital."

"I needed to find you and tell you what you saw between me and Jason was nothing."

"It's okay. You want to get back together with him."

Courtney glanced at Jax. "I don't want Jason back. I want you. I'm falling for you."

99999

" You're going to be okay," Jason said, as he held on Sam's hand. "The doctor said that it will take 48 hours for the drug to work. You need to stay calm."

"I can't…"

The nurse went into the room to check Sam's vitals, when suddenly all the lights went off.

To be continued!!


End file.
